


Всегда за бурями такой бы штиль

by Gianeya



Series: Море и звезды принадлежат тебе, мой дорогой [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, actually it is kind of a wedding-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто хочет жить вечно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда за бурями такой бы штиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If After Every Tempest Come Such Calms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791464) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 
  * Inspired by [If After Every Tempest Come Such Calms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791464) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Dishonored.
> 
> Название - цитата из пьесы У.Шекспира «Отелло» в переводе Б.Л.Пастернака.

— Что ты думаешь о вечности?

Тусклый свет, далекие корабли и далекая луна. Рядом на камнях тенью лежит Чужой.

Одежда Корво шелестит, когда он закидывает руки за голову и начинает искать созвездия в ночном небе над Гристолем. Ветер свистит и шепчет; бесконечные волны, медленно набегающие на берег, похожи на сердцебиение. Начинается прилив.

Корво поворачивает голову и смотрит в сторону Чужого, пытаясь разглядеть его.  
Тот так легко сливается с тенями — нечеткие углы и смазанные линии, словно чернильная клякса на скучных серых камнях. Естественный, как киты в море; он размывает цвета этого мира вокруг себя — и они мягко принимают его в свои объятья.

Корво многое бы отдал, чтобы никогда не уходить отсюда. Здесь он может дышать. Здесь вдалеке щебечут птицы, а прохладный соленый бриз изгоняет городской дым из его легких.

Вдох, выдох. Здесь нет времени.

Когда он с любопытством смотрит вверх, мир изгибается над ним бесконечной дугой. Он восхищен, и ему хочется отправиться бродить среди звезд, что так ярко и безмятежно сияют в ночи. Стены, что он возвел из секретов, стыда и одиночества, под чужим терпеливым напором уже давно рассыпались песком, легко ускользающим сквозь пальцы. Здесь нет страданий.

Его голос тих — не громче шепота волн и ветра:

— Я о ней не думаю. Она — это все, везде и всегда. О ней никто не задумывается просто так.

Он не может разглядеть улыбку Чужого, но чувствует ее в шелесте травы и в стрекоте сверчков в темноте. На мгновение воздух становится теплым и сухим, и вокруг разливаются ароматы серконоссого винограда и печеных каштанов; Корво уже привык к таким улыбкам. 

— Но ты думаешь обо мне.

— Непрерывно.

— Между мной и вечностью нет разницы.

— Полагаю, нет.

Становится темнее. Облако заслоняет луну, и Корво на одно ленивое мгновение прикрывает глаза. Его окутывает одиночество, но на этот раз он не в тюрьме. Когда-то весь его мир был ограничен десятью шагами, а иногда и меньше — когда шел дождь, часть камеры скрывалась под водой, и доступное ему пространство сокращалось почти на треть. Ему до сих пор иногда снятся подрагивающие носы и блестящие глазки крыс, прокисшая похлебка, засохший хлеб и размеренные шаги караульного — по ним Корво отсчитывал время, когда звезды скрывались за облаками.

— Что ты думаешь о смерти?

Он открывает глаза — он по-прежнему не в тюрьме. Сейчас эти сны беспокоят его реже.

— Зависит от способа. Я бы не хотел испытывать при этом боль, но обычно у людей не бывает выбора.

— Это могло быть больно.

Корво знает все причуды и перепады настроения Чужого, как моряки знают течения. Иногда он похож на холодный и бездонный океан, а иногда — на яркие веселые блики солнца на волнах. Иногда он целиком и полностью _здесь_ , и его черные глаза видят одного лишь Корво — и тогда он чувствует себя так, будто на него смотрит небо. А иногда Чужой словно теряется в неисчислимых судьбах и вероятностях — между тем, что было, и чего не было, и что могло бы быть, если бы только.

— Так много раз, так много возможностей. Одно неверное движение — и ты мог упасть и разбиться, поймать шальную пулю, попасться плакальщикам или крысам. Все это могло случиться, будь ты хоть капельку медленнее.

— Но я не был, — говорит Корво. — Я был достаточно быстр, чтобы избежать всего этого.

— А если бы ты был еще быстрее, императрица могла бы остаться в живых.

Иногда он ведет себя не как божество или любовник, а как злобный ребенок, что обрывает мотылькам крылья, просто чтобы посмотреть на их мучения. Острые камешки внезапно впиваются Корво в спину, и он пытается отодвинуться.

— Ты мог бы спасти ее. Клинок ассасина вонзился бы твою плоть, как гарпун китобоя, прошел бы сквозь внутренности и, покидая тело, забрал бы твою жизнь. Это было бы больно.

Тишина. Корво считает удары своего сердца и скользит языком по губам. Соль, не кровь. И это важнее всего.

— Мне бы не понравился такой исход, — в конце концов говорит Чужой, и резкий холодный ветер хлещет Корво по щекам.

— Ты сейчас пытался сказать, что оплакивал бы мою смерть? — рискует предположить Корво. Холод просачивается сквозь одежду — внезапный и пробирающий до костей, словно поцелуй Бездны.

— Оплакивать кого-либо не в моих привычках.

— Не упрямься.

— Я предлагаю тебе вечность. Отсутствие конца, непрерывное существование. Нам не придется расставаться, а значит — мне не придется тебя оплакивать. Но ты отказываешься. И после этого ты называешь упрямым меня.

— По меньшей мере, нетерпеливым — уж точно. Я не ответил «нет»; мне просто нужно подумать.

— Я не могу защитить тебя от человеческой недолговечности, Корво. В бесчисленных вариантах будущего тебя с равной вероятностью ждут и жизнь, и смерть, но я не могу знать, куда приведет тебя твой выбор, — каждое слово Чужого пропитано раздражением, и все до единого сверчки внезапно замолкают.

Хотя Корво и знобит от холода, его губы подрагивают в улыбке.

— Неужели так тяжело признать, что ты беспокоишься обо мне?

Мягкий вздох в сгустившихся справа тенях.

— Иногда я начинаю презирать людей.

Чужой двигается как масло, расплывающееся по воде, или как острозубые акулы, что следуют за лодками и нападают, когда рыбаки меньше всего этого ждут. Как молния в грозу, как стремительная вспышка в темноте — он прижимает Корво к камням, опираясь руками о землю по сторонам от его груди.

— И ты — хуже их всех, — выдыхает он, резко наклоняясь, и прикусывает острыми зубами нижнюю губу Корво. На вкус Чужой как соль, и кусает он почти до крови, а Корво запрокидывает голову, подставляет шею и ждет. Раньше ему пришлось бы бороться с инстинктами, успокаивать сердцебиение и разжимать стиснутые кулаки, но все уже давно по-другому. Здесь и сейчас он в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще во всем мире.

— Поэтому я тебя завораживаю? — губы скользят вниз по его горлу, находят пульс и замирают, отсчитывая удары сердца. Чужой всегда их считает. Он слушает, как кровь бежит по венам, сравнивает ее с песком в песочных часах — и боится, что она закончится слишком быстро. Все, что короче вечности, его не устраивает.

Камни и неровные пряди травы оказываются под обнаженной спиной Корво — ему было бы удобнее, оставь он свой плащ, но тот валяется где-то неподалеку, там, куда Корво сам его отбросил. Они так и не научились делать все по правилам, но зато однообразие им тоже не грозит. Простыни, зажатые в пальцах Чужого, деревянный стол, на который опирается Корво; ковер у камина холодными зимними ночами, звездное небо теплыми летними вечерами. Корво ведет рукой по земле, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Сверчки снова поют.

В какой-то момент им удалось достичь равновесия — ну, или, по крайней мере, чего-то, что можно считать равновесием для человека и не-человека. Кожа Чужого теплеет под прикосновениями, и он осознанно позволяет себе дрожать, когда пальцы Корво скользят по его груди и бокам. Реально это или нет — не волнует ни одного из них. Все это ради Корво — ради его улыбок и прерывистых стонов, которые Чужой проглатывает с нечеловеческой жадностью.

Ему нравятся странные и простые мелочи, которые показывают, что Корво не такой, как он: притворное раздражение, когда Чужой появляется без предупреждения, закрытые во время поцелуев глаза, ненужная, но настойчивая забота...

«Ни к чему так осторожничать, Корво. Любой вред, что ты можешь мне причинить, легко излечим».

«Я предпочел бы, чтобы вреда не было вовсе», — ответил ему Корво — и выполнил свое невысказанное обещание.

Чужой любит, когда Корво не сдерживается — и тот послушно сжимает коленями талию Чужого и притягивает ближе, _глубже_ , подстраивается под размеренный ритм, с которым соединяются их тела — влажные звуки соприкосновения потной кожи с кожей наполняют воздух; это одновременно танец и поединок. Пальцы игриво обхватывают и начинают поглаживать член Корво, доводя его до пика. Содрогаясь от удовольствия, Корво царапает короткими ногтями бедра Чужого, а после просто лежит, моргая и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание, и смотрит в безмолвное небо.

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит Корво чуть позже, когда его сердцебиение, наконец, начинает выравниваться, а чужие любопытные пальцы уже складывают из его волос странные узоры среди камней. — Все это и делает меня человеком. Ты хочешь превратить меня в нечто другое, но ты и сам не знаешь, насколько другим я стану. Что если мы окажемся несовместимы?

«Что если ты станешь презирать меня? — шепот ветра бесцеремонно озвучивает его мысли. — Что если я стану презирать себя?» 

Корво пробирает дрожь, и на этот раз совсем не от холода.

Где-то вдалеке покачиваются на воде буйки и натягиваются канаты — скоро китобойные суда направятся обратно в порт со своим еще живым грузом. Небо только начинает светлеть.

— Этого я не знаю, — признает Чужой; его пальцы, не останавливаясь, плавно скользят сквозь волосы Корво. — Все дороги, что я вижу перед тобой — это дороги смертных; другие пути скрыты от моего взгляда рябью и зыбкими образами Бездны. В конечном счете, выбор должен сделать ты сам, — Чужой наклоняется и целует Корво в лоб теплыми губами.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — говорит Корво. Бледно-зеленая полоса на горизонте ширится, заставляя звезды гаснуть.

— В таком случае мы с тобой в одинаковом положении.

Корво едва заметно качает головой — чтобы выразить несогласие, но не оторвать Чужого от столь приятного массажа.

— Не ты рискуешь своей жизнью. А возможно, что и душой. 

Пальцы крепко сжимаются у него в волосах — хватка становится почти болезненной — а потом расслабляются.

— Нет. Но я рискую потерять тебя.

— То есть ты все-таки стал бы меня оплакивать? — Корво вглядывается в тени в поисках глаз Чужого, и когда, наконец, находит их, то не отводит взгляда.

— Какое это имеет значение, если ты все равно этого не увидишь?

— Имеет, — твердо отвечает Корво, и Чужой вздыхает.

— Я стал бы тебя оплакивать. Я утопил бы Острова в безжалостном море и из глухих криков умирающих соткал бы тебе погребальный саван, а затем похоронил бы тебя в самых темных глубинах океана. А потом мне было бы очень одиноко.

Уголки его губ вздрагивают в легчайшем намеке на улыбку:

— Для всех будет лучше, если ты не умрешь.

Корво протягивает руку и, ухватив Чужого за подбородок, привлекает его ближе для поцелуя, надеясь передать в нем все, что не может сказать вслух. Поцелуй нетороплив и настойчив, как морской прилив. Корво пытается убедить Чужого в собственной жизнестойкости, и тот сдается его настойчивости. У губ Чужого привкус соли — все как обычно. Это напоминает Корво о том, кто он такой и кем они оба могут быть.

Корво отстраняется, лишь когда тени отступают, позволяя различить отдельные травинки.

— Посмотрим, — тихо говорит он, и выбор сделан.

***

Дни сменяют друг друга с размеренностью маятника: рассвет переходит в день, а тот сменяется закатом, за которым наступает ночь — мир движется дальше, и время Корво подходит к концу. С каждым месяцем императрица нуждается в нем все меньше — у нее теперь есть собственный лорд-защитник, готовый к любым неприятностям (на этот раз он морлиец — цена, которую пришлось заплатить за мир, ведь из-за чумы были разорваны старые договоры и торговые соглашения). Она не будет одинока. Эмили Колдуин уже почти взрослая женщина, и ее воспоминания о гибели матери давно потускнели, как рисунки, что она рисовала в детстве — Корво до сих пор хранит их у себя в столе.

Он не может знать, хватит ли ей сил удержать на плаву с таким трудом отвоеванную Империю, но он все чаще задается этим вопросом. Ей нужно будет обуздать коллегии серконосских купцов, подавить восстания на Морли, пережить покушения тивийских отравителей; будущее балансирует на лезвии ножа, и никакие совещания и доклады шпионов не делают его более предсказуемым. Может, их ждет война. Может — мир. Никто сейчас не скажет наверняка.

Похоже, будущее будет интересным; Корво полагает, что его ждет отличное зрелище.

Начинается рассвет, и вода идет рябью — серо-сине-зеленой вокруг него и чернильно-черной там, где она соприкасается с Чужим. Корво отстраненно думает, что должен бы ощущать холод и дискомфорт от промокшей одежды, липнущей к коже, но теперь он может выбирать, что чувствовать, а что — нет.

Бледный свет восходящего солнца окрашивает воду в бело-золотой цвет; Корво все еще считает, что это красиво — и это успокаивает.

Морской бриз играет с его волосами, бросая пряди ему в лицо. Корво отводит их в сторону и неловко улыбается Чужому.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты еще ни разу не отводил от меня взгляд с тех пор, как... — он осекается и почти захлебывается словами, которые отказываются складываться в предложение. Где-то в глубине его подсознания таится черное ничто, почти незаметное, если не пытаться его тревожить; оно свернулось как змея, что щелкает клыками, если он слишком настойчиво думает об этом. Поморщившись, Корво отступает. Кажется, некоторые воспоминания лучше оставить пылиться в закоулках разума.

— Перемена всегда совершается силой, — мягко произносит Чужой. — Она может травмировать, и ее невозможно постичь — как смерть и рождение, слившиеся воедино. Я не был... уверен, что ты переживешь это.

— Со мной все в порядке, — говорит Корво. Теперь он яснее, чем когда-либо, видит в глазах Чужого любопытство, смешанное с неуверенностью и чем-то трогательно похожим на беспокойство.

Вокруг — сверкающе-новый мир, и они в самом центре его.

Он тянется к Чужому, берет его руки в свои (они теплые, думает Корво, намеренно теплые — и это по-прежнему лишь для него) и понимает, что слова застревают в горле. Похоже, некоторые вещи в этом мире не меняются. Если когда-нибудь у него появятся почитатели, они вряд ли станут называть его разговорчивым божеством.

— Теперь мы должны принести друг другу клятвы? — Чужой склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на Корво так, как обычно делает, когда сталкивается с чем-то странным — чем-то человеческим — что сбивает его с толку. Непривычно думать, что когда-нибудь наступит время — нескоро, но все же когда-нибудь — и люди изменятся так сильно, что Корво уже не сможет ответить на его вопросы.

Он понимает, почему Чужой спросил о клятвах, и такого подарка он никогда не ждал.

— А они нужны нам?

Корво опускает взгляд на их все еще сомкнутые руки и дальше — на воду. Она подрагивает от ветра и начинающегося прилива, но ему все же удается разглядеть их отражения. Тени, что извиваются как танцоры. Он не может сказать, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая.

— Тебе было бы приятно, — говорит Чужой.

«Да», — думает Корво.

— Я не подготовил слов.

— Импровизация всегда лучше подготовки.

Корво не знает, что сказать, потому что все клятвы, что он приносил, были даны ему кем-то, а не произносились по велению сердца. Клятва лорда-защитника — высокопарный слог и память о его предшественниках — была лишь старой традицией. Он был искренен, когда приносил ее, но это были не его слова. Точно так же, не он придумал Запреты, хотя и повторял их вместе со всеми — и в этом случае об искренности речи уже не шло.

Не было никаких клятв и когда...

_...но, конечно же, он не может думать об этом._

Корво не умеет придумывать клятвы, точно так же, как море не умеет производить вино, а небо — слезы. Но он все же пытается.

— Я клянусь...

А в чем он клянется? Он не может предложить поддержку в болезни и бедности — им это не грозит. Он не может обещать хранить верность всю жизнь — они оба теперь вне пределов человеческих измерений времени. Что еще остается?

— Я не отпущу тебя, — наконец говорит он. — Я не перестану существовать, и я не расстанусь с тобой, — его голос становится тверже, по мере того как растет его уверенность. Корво вскидывает голову, и его слова теперь звучат как непреложная истина. — Я... отказался от вечного покоя, и что бы ни случилось дальше — я не стану прахом или... не упокоюсь в глубинах океана. Я останусь. Здесь и в Бездне. Там же, где и ты.

Дышать тяжело — что-то сдавливает его легкие, и это похоже на удушье. Люди плачут в такие моменты. Корво знает, что они так делают, а теперь он знает еще и почему. Он как будто что-то потерял и что-то приобрел — какая-то новая тяжесть осела у него на душе и в мыслях, а что-то, чего он раньше не замечал, наоборот исчезло. Он почти такой же, каким был, но только в чем-то больше — и понимание этого вызывает боль, приглушенную, как гром вдалеке.

В конце концов, это так же просто, как утонуть.

— Ты Чужой. И я твой.


End file.
